rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 3.1 Interrogation
(8:36:42 PM) yikelrst: anyway its not particularly hard to convince the snakey types to let you talk has you haven't done anything horrible to get you thrown out of their city.. yet. (8:38:09 PM) ByzantineLaser: Ceylin's gonna go down there fully armored and all... never trust a celestial. (8:38:54 PM) BolshevikMuppet: Lightning will just follow behind her. (8:42:29 PM) yikelrst: Its a wierd sort of crystaline structure that neither of you have the smarty type skills to really know much about, he's behind a pane of the crystal abit like in the silence of the Lambs (8:47:07 PM) ByzantineLaser: ... Ceylin's original plan had been to thrash him if things didn't go her way, but now she has to resort to diplomacy. She stops just in front of the glass and puts on her best badass pose. "Well, it looks like you've met a fitting end for a traitor to the universe. Of course, if you cooperate with us, we might be able to get you out..." (( Rolling it as a social attack, and dumping essence into first excellency. )) (8:49:58 PM) ByzantineLaser: ByzantineLaser rolled 11 10-sided dice: 9 10 5 5 5 5 4 7 4 4 10 (8:50:10 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( Er. That was just a test of the syntax. )) (8:50:30 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( Charisma + Presence, counts as intimidation, work? )) (8:50:34 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( Also stunt bonus. )) (8:50:42 PM) yikelrst: ((If you are being truthful about hurting them)) (8:51:05 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( Pff, Ceylin lying about hurting somebody. )) (8:51:23 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((Also, Hei, someone is asking about joining the game on the talk page.)) (8:51:25 PM) ByzantineLaser: ByzantineLaser rolled 15 10-sided dice: 2 7 4 6 1 10 5 1 9 10 2 1 4 2 4 (8:51:35 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( 6. )) (8:51:47 PM) yikelrst: (I know.. and they gave me no contact info) (8:52:55 PM) yikelrst: He seems unphased, "what do you want?" (8:54:02 PM) ByzantineLaser: "Oh, if you just join forces with us and tell us what you know about Thorns' defenses, that should be enough. If not, well, we're whipping up an artifact to make you do that anyway." (8:54:16 PM) BolshevikMuppet: Lightning smacks Ceylin on the head. "Don't tell him that!" (8:55:11 PM) yikelrst: *he starts to chuckle.. then falls down laughing* (8:56:35 PM) ByzantineLaser: Ceylin glares at Lightning in a very 'I am THIS close to throwing you as hard as I can and seeing if I can hit an elemental pole' fashion before turning back to the prisoner, stolidly waiting for him to shut up. (8:58:04 PM) yikelrst: yikelrst rolled 6 10-sided dice: 5 9 9 1 10 8 (8:58:55 PM) yikelrst: "why don't we trade information, tit for tat" (9:00:39 PM) ByzantineLaser: "You're making the mistake of thinking you'll get out of here in one piece without our say so. A bit of a waste of time to tell you anything when you'll just be stuck in a jail cell." (9:02:08 PM) yikelrst: "That is true, but Dead men tell no tales" (9:02:32 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "We can find someone else to give us the information." (9:06:23 PM) yikelrst: "I am sure you can, actually.. you know.. fuck it I don't work for the Mask.. so done?" (9:06:49 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( Your abyssal is in another castle. )) (9:07:12 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( ... what do I roll to see if he's lying? )) (9:08:32 PM) yikelrst: ((perception, awareness/investigation)) (9:08:37 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((awesome + brain)) (9:09:10 PM) ByzantineLaser: ByzantineLaser rolled 4 10-sided dice: 1 5 3 5 (9:09:15 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( ... oh god. )) (9:09:35 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((BOTCH)) (9:10:29 PM) yikelrst: ((lightning is listening too)) (9:11:33 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((Oh, right.)) (9:12:00 PM) BolshevikMuppet: BolshevikMuppet rolled 5 10-sided dice: 9 7 2 3 10 (9:12:03 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((Fuck yeah.)) (9:12:18 PM) yikelrst: ((Ceylin thinks he's lying, Lightning thinks he's telling the truth, have fun)) (9:12:24 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((HAHAHA)) (9:12:54 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "He's not lying." (9:13:10 PM) ByzantineLaser: "Of course he is, he'd say anything to get out of here." (9:13:27 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "He knows he's never going to get out. Why would he lie?" (9:13:48 PM) ByzantineLaser: "To protect the Mask's information." (9:14:19 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "He's just some random idiot. He probably doesn't even know any of the Mask's information." (9:14:59 PM) ByzantineLaser: Ceylin turns back to the Abyssal, looking skeptical. "Fine, let's say for a moment that you don't work for him, then who do you work for?" (9:16:18 PM) yikelrst: "The Dumbest Mother Fucker In All of"he falls to the ground writhing in pain, "... ok it still works.. The Eye and Seven Despairs" (9:16:39 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( Resonance up in this bitch. )) (9:16:50 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( ... would they have learned anything about the deathlords in their Infernal Trainings? )) (9:17:28 PM) yikelrst: ((Intelligence plus lore to see if you payed attention in Infernal school)) (9:17:46 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((oh, god.)) (9:17:50 PM) BolshevikMuppet: BolshevikMuppet rolled 3 10-sided dice: 7 9 7 (9:17:56 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((WHY YES. YES I DID.)) (9:17:59 PM) ByzantineLaser: ByzantineLaser rolled 3 10-sided dice: 2 8 6 (9:19:19 PM) yikelrst: That definately sounds like a Deathlord who's some where in the Southeast area (9:19:43 PM) ByzantineLaser: "And what's he have you doing up here?" (9:19:47 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "...so why are you out here in Mask terri - " (9:19:50 PM) BolshevikMuppet: She glares at Ceylin. (9:20:46 PM) yikelrst: ((ah bad cop Worse cop)) (9:22:46 PM) yikelrst: "His grand waste of timeness sent me and the stuff he built this week...to grab someone to add to his crazy revenge fantasies.. I begged the Mask to take my contract he wanted to test me..and here we are" (9:23:55 PM) ByzantineLaser: "So just quit! Do your own thing." (9:26:21 PM) yikelrst: "They have certain.. controls" (9:27:09 PM) ByzantineLaser: Ceylin just snorts dismissively. "But the plan is for you to sign on under the Mask?" (9:28:38 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "...I'm getting bored, let's kill him." (9:28:54 PM) yikelrst: "He actually DOES STUFF! All the others just sit around wasting our potential. His grand crossdressingness just spends his time in his stupid revenge fantasies, the Walker.. nothing.. the Lion.. he just builds up his army. the Dowager... she just sits in her little world" (9:29:51 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( We're the deathlords who don't do anything... )) (9:30:30 PM) ByzantineLaser: "We do stuff." Ceylin taps her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder how an abyssal akuma would work..." (9:30:33 PM) yikelrst: ((look at it.. the Mask is really the only one who does JACK SHIT)) (9:31:01 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( The Prince is going to. )) (9:31:32 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( Or am I thinking Bodhisattva. )) (9:31:35 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( THE ONE WITH THE NAVY. )) (9:31:50 PM) yikelrst: ((the Prince is going to.. some day... when he finishes building his navy.... in 500 years)) (9:31:55 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "A whole lot better than him being locked up in there doing fucking nothing." (9:32:32 PM) yikelrst: ((come to think of it what language are you speaking?)) (9:32:37 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((ENGLISH)) (9:32:52 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( Probably Riverspeak. )) (9:34:37 PM) yikelrst: ((ok)) (9:35:31 PM) yikelrst: He blinks in surprise at the statement (9:37:55 PM) ByzantineLaser: "Wonder if Malfeas would spring for it..." (9:38:15 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "By Malfeas you mean Adorjan." (9:40:43 PM) ByzantineLaser: Ceylin dryly responds, "Whichever her resonates with best." (9:40:52 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((malfeas does not teach grammar)) (9:41:03 PM) yikelrst: ((Malfeas kicks grammer to the curb)) (9:41:06 PM) ByzantineLaser: *eh (9:41:10 PM) ByzantineLaser: ... *HE GOD DAMN IT. (9:41:19 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((eh resonates with malfeas and doesn't afraid of anything)) (9:41:42 PM) BolshevikMuppet: Lightning grins and leans up against the crystal. "So do you want to be the servant of a big, useless, inside-out brute, or the Silent Wind, capable of putting an end to anything she touches?" (9:42:34 PM) ByzantineLaser: Ceylin hoists Lightning by her clothes. "... it's a matter of philosophy, and one we can discuss once he even decides if he wants it." (9:42:55 PM) BolshevikMuppet: Lightning wheels her legs a bit. "Why wouldn't he want it?" (9:43:10 PM) yikelrst: "I am pretty sure you need to get my monstrance out of Retardland"*more pain "cold House" (9:45:09 PM) ByzantineLaser: "Eh. We'll have to talk it over with the rest of our gang. Sounds like an awful lot of work when we could just slap a collar on him." (9:46:16 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "Or kill him. Put me down." (9:46:43 PM) ByzantineLaser: Ceylin shrugs and raises Lightning as high as she can before filling the request. (9:47:20 PM) BolshevikMuppet: Lightning oofs as she lands. "I hate you." (9:47:54 PM) yikelrst: ((roll inteligence x2 )) (9:48:15 PM) BolshevikMuppet: BolshevikMuppet rolled 6 10-sided dice: 6 7 4 7 4 1 (9:48:15 PM) ByzantineLaser: ByzantineLaser rolled 4 10-sided dice: 2 10 5 2 (9:48:56 PM) yikelrst: *you both remember you were supposed to steal something from the Mask.. that sounds very similar to what he's talking about* (9:50:18 PM) ByzantineLaser: "So who has your... monster... mister... soul thing?" (9:51:20 PM) yikelrst: "They Eye or his crossdressing alter ego..." (9:51:24 PM) yikelrst: THE (9:52:01 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "So we have to beat up a deathlord so we can beat up the first deathlord. Great." (9:52:23 PM) ByzantineLaser: "Hmm. We'll think about it. In the meantime, enjoy your captivity. We've got some thinking to do." (9:53:59 PM) yikelrst: "the Eye is a much weaker deathlord and will more likely pretend to be a courtesan to seduce you.. because he's got issues" (9:54:51 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "Seduce? Me?" Lightning takes off her mask, briefly, then laughs. (9:56:33 PM) yikelrst: "did you not get he's crazy and stupid?" (9:57:06 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "No one is that crazy and stupid." (9:57:36 PM) ByzantineLaser: "Well, that'll make it easier to beat him up if we decide. Come on, Lightning, we have things to talk about." With that, she turns and leaves the room. (9:58:10 PM) yikelrst: "The Eye has boundless crazy and stupid" (9:58:54 PM) BolshevikMuppet: Lightning follows, grumbling. (9:59:36 PM) ByzantineLaser: Ceylin waits until they're definitely out of earshot of the cell before speaking. "Our orders are to get them from the Mask, but... a little detour might not hurt, huh?" (10:00:02 PM) BolshevikMuppet: She smirks and rubs her hands together. "Especially if it gets us a little slave." (10:01:44 PM) ByzantineLaser: "Might net some soulsteel and stuff, too. But we'll need to talk with the others to figure out if we have a chance of taking down a deathlord, even a crazy one." (10:02:52 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "I could try and do something sneaky to get the drop on him." (10:03:09 PM) yikelrst: ((ah poor neive Ceylin.. that supposes there's a sane Deathlord)0 (10:03:12 PM) ByzantineLaser: Ceylin shrugs. "We'll see." (10:03:46 PM) BolshevikMuppet: Lightning grunts, then looks away from Ceylin. "Also, I didn't mean that about Malfeas being stupid and a brute." (10:04:06 PM) ByzantineLaser: (( Mask is... kinda sane. The Princess actually seems kinda sane-ish too, except for that whole thing where she made an umbrella out of human flesh while she was still alive. )) (10:04:14 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((fff)) (10:04:37 PM) ByzantineLaser: "Uh-huh. Just keep it in line or I find a hole before I drop you next time." (10:04:48 PM) BolshevikMuppet: "...like you'd give me up." (10:05:16 PM) ByzantineLaser: "You're right, that would probably piss of Adorjan. I'll just have to drop kick you and go for distance." (10:05:28 PM) yikelrst: ((the Mask is defined by his Meglomania)) (10:05:30 PM) BolshevikMuppet: ((Piss of.)) (10:05:40 PM) BolshevikMuppet: Lightning snorts and gently punches Ceylin in the side. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights